mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mercia
Mercia (altengl. mierce, myrce; dt. Mercien, auch Südhumbrien) war eines der sieben angelsächsischen Königreiche während der Heptarchie. Der Begriff selbst leitet sich ab von der germanischen Bezeichnung für „Grenzgebiet“. Die Landschaft wurde wahrscheinlich nach ihrer Lage zu den angrenzenden und im 6. Jh. nach Westen zurückgedrängten keltisch-britischen Königreichen benannt oder als Grenzland zwischen Northumbria und Südhumbrien aufgefasst. Wikipedia: Mercia (Version vom 25. Apr. 2015‎) Beschreibung Handelswesen * Siehe auch: Handelswesen der Angelsachsen Die Bedeutung des Handels zwischen Mercia, damals das bedeutendste englische Königreich, und dem Frankenreich trat zur Zeit des Bruches zwischen den Monarchen im Jahre 790 in Erscheinung. Dieser Bruch dauerte mehrere Jahre, und Erlässe, die von jedem der gereizten Fürsten ausgingen, verboten den Zutritt von Kaufleuten The history of England from the earliest times to the Norman conquest (Internet Archive). Thomas Hodgkin. London : Longmans, Green (1906). S. 252. So teilt Alkuin in einem Brief an den Skoten Colcu seinem Korrespondenten als Gefolgeerscheinung dieser Maßregel mit, dass er die größte Schwierigkeit gehabt hätte, für ihn etwas Öl zu bekommen, das er versprochen hatte M. H. G., Epistolae II 32. Durch die sich allmählich verbessernden Beziehungen zwischen den Fürsten wurde Pilgern gestattet, das Frankenreich auf dem Wege nach Rom zu passieren. Aber Karl der Große „fand unter diesen Pilgern manche, die sich mit der Absicht, Handel zu treiben, fälschlich darunter mischten, auf Gewinn abzielend, nicht der Religion dienend". Nach vielen Briefen Offas von Mercien schreibt Karl der Große im April 796, dass er an geeigneten Plätzen von diesen falschen Pilgern Abgaben erheben will, wie sie das Gesetz verlangt. M. H. G., Epistolae IV 145 Councils and Ecclesiastical Documents relating to Great Britain and Ireland (Internet Archive). Arthur West Haddan and William Stubbs. London : Oxford, Clarendon press, 1873. Bd. III, S. 496 Aber den Untertanen von Offa, die nach der alten Handelsgewohnheit gesetzmäßig als Kaufleute in seinem Reich leben, will Karl Schutz und Zutritt zu seinen Gerichtshöfen gestatten. Er fordert die gleiche Hilfe für jeden seiner Untertanen, der in Offas Reich unrechtmäßig behandelt wird. Offa hatte eiligst Mühlsteine von einer gewissen Länge aus Paris erbeten An introduction to English economic history and theory (Internet Archive), William James Ashley. London, Rivingtons, 1894. S. 36. Diese werden mit Erleichterungen für den Transport versprochen, und als Gegengabe ersucht Karl der Große, dass Kleidungsstücke, die von England seinen Untertanen gesandt werden, wieder in der alten Länge gemacht werden. Könige von Mercien * ca. 585–593 Creoda (?) * 593–ca. 606 Pybba * 606–626 Ceorl von Mercien (?) * 626–655 Penda ** 635?–642 Eowa ** 653–655 Peada von Mercien, Unterkönig der Mittelangeln * 655–658 Oswiu von Northumbria ** 655–656 Peada, Unterkönig in Südmercia * 658–675 Wulfhere * 675–704 Aethelred von Mercien * 704–709 Cenred von Mercien * 709–716 Ceolred * 716 Ceolwald (?) * 716–757 Aethelbald von Mercien * 757 Beornrad von Mercien * 757–796 Offa von Mercien * 787–796 Ecgfrith von Mercien (Mitherrscher) * 796–821 Cenwulf * 821–823 Ceolwulf I. von Mercien * 823–825 Beornwulf von Mercien * 826–827 Ludeca * 827–829 Wiglaf von Mercien * 829–830 Egbert von Wessex * 830–840 Wiglaf von Mercien * 840–852 Beorhtwulf * 852–874 Burgred * 873–879 Ceolwulf II. von Mercien * 879–911 Ealdorman Æthelred (Vize-König) * 911–918 Ethelfleda, Witwe Aethelreds, Tochter Alfreds des Großen * 918–919 Aelfwynn, Tochter Aethelreds und Ethelfledas Quellen Kategorie:Britische Inseln